


Venture Brothers Snippets

by LeoSuiters



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSuiters/pseuds/LeoSuiters
Summary: A collection of short fics exploring various Venture Brothers characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Mrs. Fitzcarraldo.

Mrs. Fitzcarraldo. Tall, elegant, when she makes an entrance you don’t forget it. She likes the vigilante game as much as her husband does. He has his speeches and flashy heists, she has big guns and on more than one occasion has rescued her husband when he got in over his head.

Tonight was one of those nights. The Blue Morpho and her had broken into a private collection to seize an artifact Jonas wanted. When Venture wanted something the Morpho got it. Even if it ended with her carrying her wounded husband out by herself. The fool of a man needed several stitches and a strong drink later but they succeeded. They got Jonas’s prize.

She joins the boys in a smoky room as they celebrate. Glasses full of alcohol and ice clink in hands. Matches strike as her husband lights a celebratory cigarette. Once lit he passed the first to Jonas. She sees that moment where Venture’s eyes linger on his lips. Jonas and Don are still playing pretend that she doesn’t know their secret. She lights her own cigar and forsakes any drinks tonight. She needed to keep her thoughts clear.

It was a secret the two men forgot to hide during the rush of victory. It was in their body language, the way they stood close to one another. Don always leading and Jonas the one to follow like a silent dance. They talk easily as the story is shared and details given. Both men trade off between drags on their cigarettes and drinking deeply from their ever emptying glasses. The ice never gets a chance to melt between refills.

A quick touch to the small of Jonas’s back as Don catches his attention while bragging about something. A familiar touch. Intimate even. As much as she wants to say something she knows she can’t. Not with the blackmail Venture has against her.

Mrs. Fitzcarraldo can only watch as the two men in her life lead one another in a dangerous dance of secrets that she just knows will one day ruin them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Don and Jonas.

He sees the glass display case out of the corner of his eye as Jonas finds himself eased back onto the expansive wooden desk that dominates the upstairs office. Paperweights and file folders fall to the floor as the desk groans beneath their weight. His lover is heavy against him and smells of cigarette smoke and gun oil. Don is loosening the scientist’s tie and kissing the exposed flesh of his throat as Jonas turns his head to make the man’s efforts easier and looks at the specimens on display.

Vanessa cardui, Erynnis icelus, Callophrys dumetorum.

He didn’t know if this was a part of the game today. Was Don pretending to not hate him as their lips met or did he mean it this time? The sounds of their muffled sighs against one another’s lips was the only noise in the dark and empty house. It’s owner pauses long enough to shrug out of his overcoat. It was heavy with the Kevlar lining that protected him but was it enough to guard him from this mistake? Jonas didn’t need such protection. He trusted the Blue Morpho to always do his bidding even as he found himself to be the one following the other man’s lead.

Now this man who’s life he held in blackmail was grabbing Jonas’s tie and in a single motion could strangle the life out of him if he wanted to. There was a darkness in his Blue Baby’s eyes that said he knew it too. Don’ s hand tightened it’s grip on the smooth cloth so firmly that Jonas could hear the leather of his gloves creak from the pressure. And then he let go.

Before Jonas could say anything their lips found each other again and the fear was replaced by a growing desire. He needed him. He wanted him. Burying his hands in the other man’s dark hair he urged him closer. He tasted of scotch and it made Jonas’s heart race. He hated how much he needed him. How much he loved this married man who he blackmailed and manipulated all because Jonas didn’t know how to let go. He would do anything to keep Don close. Anything.


End file.
